


Bedtime Story

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt bounced the baby on his side as she gurgled, patting his face. His face was plastered with a look that could only be described as love and a look of pure fondness. "Hurry up with that book." Newt called, tone just as fond as his expression.</p>
<p>"I can't find one!" Thomas replied, from somewhere inside the closet.</p>
<p>Newt rolled his eyes. "What're we gonna do with him, eh, DeeDee?" He scoffed, DeeDee laughing and squealing while patting his face harder. There was a muffled scoff from the closet, and Thomas emerged soon after. </p>
<p>"Guess we'll have to make one up." Thomas laughed, as DeeDee leaned over to him, waving her hands furiously. Thomas took her from Newt, and she started patting his face instead.</p>
<p>"Dada!" DeeDee gurgled, slapping Thomas round the face.</p>
<p>"You have an odd way of showing your love." Thomas laughed, as she started patting his face again.</p>
<p>"She started doing that after you left this morning." Newt said, expression unchanged. "Tried pattin' the buggin' dog."</p>
<p>Thomas laughed. "I'm sure Bark loved that."</p>
<p>"Bark!" DeeDee repeated.</p>
<p>Newt and Thomas exchanged fond looks. "We're never gonna get her to sleep." Newt commented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Newt bounced the baby on his side as she gurgled, patting his face. His face was plastered with a look that could only be described as love and a look of pure fondness. "Hurry up with that book." Newt called, tone just as fond as his expression.

"I can't find one!" Thomas replied, from somewhere inside the closet.

Newt rolled his eyes. "What're we gonna do with him, eh, DeeDee?" He scoffed, DeeDee laughing and squealing while patting his face harder. There was a muffled scoff from the closet, and Thomas emerged soon after. 

"Guess we'll have to make one up." Thomas laughed, as DeeDee leaned over to him, waving her hands furiously. Thomas took her from Newt, and she started patting his face instead.

"Dada!" DeeDee gurgled, slapping Thomas round the face.

"You have an odd way of showing your love." Thomas laughed, as she started patting his face again.

"She started doing that after you left this morning." Newt said, expression unchanged. "Tried pattin' the buggin' dog."

Thomas laughed. "I'm sure Bark loved that."

"Bark!" DeeDee repeated.

Newt and Thomas exchanged fond looks. "We're never gonna get her to sleep." Newt commented.

Thomas scoffed, tapping DeeDee's face back lightly, and she laughed and squealed. "You gonna sleep tonight?" DeeDee laughed, as Thomas went and sat on the bed, bouncing her on his knee in an attempt.

"She won't sleep without her story, Tommy. Better get tellin'"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Alright." He dragged out the "i", thinking. "There were two guys. But one of the guys, he was an artist, called Chuppa. And Chuppa was the best artist in, like, everywhere. Chuppa used to draw the baristas at the cafe, or the old woman that always came and ordered a muffin. . And the other guy, Finn, he really really liked Chuppa's work. He used to look at Chuppa's work, and think 'Man, I wish I was as great as Chuppa.', but he never said anything, 'cos, Finn was a scaredy cat. And Finn used to sit behind him, even when the cafe was almost empty, just to see his latest art. One day, Chuppa wasn't there, and Finn got worried. So he waited for him to come, and he did, three hours later. And that was the day Finn told him he liked his art. Chuppa laughed, and said that he would love his next one then." Thomas told, with a smile across his lips, glancing down, seeing DeeDee sound asleep. He walked to her room, placing her in her cot. Walking out closing the door with a small click.  
"Did you really have to tell her the beginning of our bloody story?" Newt said, smirking.

Thomas blushed. "It's one of my favourite stories to tell." 

"You never finished it." Newt said with a smile.

Thomas smiled, and pressed a kiss to Newt's lips. "That's because it's still being written."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I got on tumblr - follow me there! (firegriever)


End file.
